Sierra
Sierra, labeled The Obsessive Fangirl, was a contestant and the winner of Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Aloha tribe until she was swapped onto the Laulima tribe. She did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan, and Cody is her favorite contestant, along with her crush. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses Internet slang acronyms such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She is generally polite, enthusiastic, and easygoing, however, she can also be aggressive and violent, especially when Cody is threatened or near another girl. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Sierra first appears in Aloha, Hawaii alongside 13 other returning players. She is then placed on the Aloha team. After finally getting to their camp after 5 hours due to Mike getting them lost, she tells Cody he looks cute when he's scared to which he gives an awkward thank you. She later has a discussion with Topher about Total Drama, which later turns into her being jealous due to him having the more popular TD fan blog. During the challenge, she is placed on the bike section of the challenge and is to face off against fellow WT newbie, Alejandro. She has trouble getting on the bike at first, but manages to get to Mike and Topher faster than Al gets to his teammates, as a result of Amy and Lindsay's constant bickering. Despite this advantage, Max and Izzy still manage to find the puzzle pieces faster and Kitty manages to solve the puzzle quicker than Cody does, winning it for her team and causing Aloha to go to elimination. After the challenge, she is invited into Topher's alliance. She suggests booting Mike off over Heather, as Mike has merged in both of his seasons. While she was already planning on voting him off, Mike's outbursts directed towards her hurt his chances of staying. At tribal council, Sierra is pleased when Mike goes home. The night after tribal council, Sierra expresses relief that Mike is gone. When Geoff tries to take a leadership role, he assigns Cody and Sierra to help gather some bamboo to build their shelter, in which she happily accepts. She then decides to weave some blankets for the team to sleep under at the request of Topher. During the challenge, she faces off against Amy in the first round, however Amy manages to buzz in the question first and gets it right. A while later, she faces off against Lindsay, where the question is "Does Cody still have a chance with Gwen?". Lindsay gets the question wrong and Sierra is allowed the chance to steal, in which she answers, "Cody has no chance with Gwen, but he always has a chance with meeeee!" She gets the question right and chooses Topher and Max to face off in the next round. Her team luckily manages to win the challenge, and are not sent to elimination that night. The next morning, Sierra is seen apologizing for her failure during the challenge, in which the team reassures her due to them managing to pull off a win anyway. In the morning, she is shown still being unhappy about her failure, in which Cody comforts her. During the challenge, she pairs up with Cody and gets Lindsay out of the challenge. When there are only 3 people left in the challenge, Kitty aims to fire water at Cody, Sierra jumps in front of him, keeping him in the game. Her team is not sent to elimination that night due to Cody frantically spraying water over Kitty. Sierra starts off the next episode by celebrating Cody's win in the last challenge. When Geoff goes over to talk to Heather and Topher because he thought he heard his name, Heather tries to cover it up by stating that she and Alejandro broke up. Sierra is noticeably shocked by this revelation and questions Heather about it, in which she reveals that Alejandro cheated on her. During the challenge, Sierra encourages Cody to lead them through the maze. When the team is looking for their key, Sierra suggests looking inside Geoff's hat to find it, in which they do. Sierra's team manages to get to the gate faster than Laulima and therefore she is not sent to elimination that night. Sierra is seen in the next episode waking up Cody from a "nightmare" he was having about Gwen. During the team swap, she is swapped to Laulima alongside fellow teammates Crimson and Topher, and immediately expresses distress at being separated from Cody. She is immediately seen not getting along with Amy, the team's leader, and shoots her down when Amy tells the team to follow her orders. She bickers with Amy for a while, before she tells her that she has wrinkles, which causes Amy to be horrified and storm off. During the challenge she is set to do the appetizer. She offers to help Cody with the challenge, in which he reminds her that they're not on the same team anymore. She decides to make a quesadilla and has little to no trouble making it. When presenting it to Chris, he remarks that they were overcooked but still good. Her team wins the challenge, and is fortunately not sent to elimination. Sierra does not do much in the next episode, besides getting annoyed with Amy when she calls the team "Her Team" as opposed to "Our Team". She also scares Cody during the challenge. Her team loses the challenge, and is told by Topher to vote Amy off in which she agrees. That night at tribal council, she expresses shock at Amy pulling out her hidden immunity idol, resulting in Crimson's elimination. That night, Sierra expresses displeasure with Amy for lying when she said she would be fine with being voted off. When the teams merge, she expresses pleasure. When Heather tries to accuse Cody of floating, Sierra defends him, stating that Heather had floated on Alejandro's heart. When Topher suggests the team name of "Topher and Friends" for the merged team, Sierra complains saying that it leaves other people such as Cody out. She destroys the banner when she tries to scribble out Gwen's name which was put in by Cody's request. During the challenge, she offers to perform Cody's stunt for him, in which he very politely refuses. She asks Chris if the contestant can have volunteers for their stunt, in which he says yes as long as the contestant is performing the stunt themselves. When Cody is performing his stunt, she throws a pogo stick at him in order to help him, when he can't stop bouncing on it, Sierra remembers that she bought it at a joke store and is worried for Cody. For her stunt, she decides to attach some fireworks stolen from Chef to a skateboard, she lights the match and blasts into the air with fireworks flying around her. Despite her impressive performance, she doesn't win immunity due to Chris finding it dangerous. At tribal council that night, she is shocked when Cody is voted off and begs him to not leave her. She then promises to vow revenge on whoever got Cody out. Shortly afterwards, she expresses great displeasure at Cody's elimination, suggesting that there must have been a snake among the team that had gotten them to oust him. She breaks down into tears, to which Heather tells her to shut up. When Alejandro and Heather are speaking privately to each other, she jumps into their conversation accusing them of getting Cody eliminated, Heather admits that she had actually voted for Amy but Sierra doesn't believe her. She then begs the two to reveal what it was exactly they were whispering about to which Heather responds that she can't let Sierra know at least not yet. During the reward challenge, she is picked by Owen to be on his team. She volunteers to be the person in the boat, but Heather suggests to place Owen in the boat instead. When Owen falls into the water, she dives in and helps Amy get him out of the water, her team also ends up losing the reward challenge in the process. She sneaks off from the other 3 to figure out why Cody was eliminated, as she still refuses to believe that he was ousted by normal means. She finds a lipgloss dispenser, a piece of paper with some scribbles on it, but one word that stands out to her is the name Cody, which leads her to believe that there was some kind of plot to get Cody out. Amy sneaks up behind her and asks her what she's doing, in shock she throws the paper in the ocean and says that she wasn't doing anything. In the confessional, she concludes that the culprit behind Cody's elimination was either a female or a male who really enjoys wearing makeup due to lipgloss being near the note: her primary suspects being Amy, Heather, Lindsay, and Topher. During the challenge, she runs up to Lindsay and asks what her opinion on sexy sandwiches are in which Lindsay replies that she's not into them. When Lindsay gets tired, she offers to give Lindsay a piggyback ride through the forest, in which she accepts and climbs on Sierra's back. She trips and hurls Lindsay off, but still helps her up. She later asks Lindsay what kind of makeup brands Heather had used when the two shared cabins together in the previous seasons, but Lindsay can't remember. She climbs the mountain with Lindsay and manages to place second losing to only Heather. When Amy throws Owen off the mountain, she immediately expresses discontent towards her and tells Lindsay to ignore her when Lindsay nearly starts bickering with Amy. After the challenge, she finds a tape recorder and brings it to tribal council with her, she pulls it out and plays it. In doing so, it is revealed that Alejandro and Heather have still been together the entire time. When Amy calls her out on being Cody's little dog, she punches her but also realizes that Amy called herself a sexy sandwich babe in the same rant; it is revealed to her that it was Amy that was behind Cody's elimination. She fights with Amy over this, and promises Owen that she will avenge him. Later, she asks Heather who she thinks she is by lying to the group about her and Alejandro's relationship status. She, Amy, and Heather all end up getting into a big fight with one another which starts when she puts Amy into a headlock. The next morning she wakes up and immediately starts fighting with Amy again by punching her in which Amy retaliates by strangling her. During the reward challenge, she immediately expresses disgust with the Wheel of Fear or Fortune and refuses to spin. Afterwards, she raises a toast to Owen in which Heather throws a rock at her glass, shattering it. She tries to start bickering with Heather over her interrupting Topher, but Topher says that he had managed to say what he had needed to say uninterrupted. When Heather and Amy start bickering again, Sierra decides to sit on the sidelines and eat popcorn. During the challenge, she faces off against Lindsay, however Lindsay manages to pop her balloon and she is out of the challenge. After the challenge, she is unable to vote Amy out due to her threatening Sierra with her idol, Amy does promise that she will give her idols to Sierra if she votes Alejandro that night; an offer Sierra reluctantly accepts. Shortly before tribal council, she goes into the tent to think about the vote tonight, when Topher enters the tent she tells him she feels confused due to Cody always being by her side thus she lacks any real independence. She tells him about Amy's deal, in which he says that he is perfectly fine about Alejandro going home. After Alejandro is voted out, she is shown being pleased. That very night, she is seen being taken aback by Heather punching a tree and mocks her about Alejandro's elimination. The next day, she is immediately kicked by Amy to which she asks her if it's because she had accidentally pushed her the night before; in reality it was actually due to her smiling which pissed Amy off. When Amy gets an advantage to vote twice, she immediately expresses horror. During the challenge, she is forced to pair up with Amy in the mines. It is immediately apparent to her however that Amy has no intention of helping, when she manages to mine out a diamond shaped like Cody, Amy immediately takes it from her and throws it against the wall, shattering it. Sierra does however manage to superglue some of the shattered pieces of the diamond. In the end, she does not end up winning immunity. After the challenge, she and Amy get into a huge fight when Amy accuses her of trying to sabotage. She tells Amy that she has no intention of speaking to her as Amy has managed to make her life in the game completely miserable. After Amy says that nobody likes her, she runs off bawling into the woods. There she finds a bag containing two idols, when she looks at them closely she realizes that they are fake and realizes that Amy was lying about them. When she gets back to camp, she immediately starts campaigning against Amy, calling her a bully worse than Heather. At tribal council, she pulls out Amy's idols and reveals that they are fake. She votes out Amy that night and is shown being amused by Amy's desperate attempts to stay in the game. After Amy is eliminated, she raises a toast to the end of Amy's reign of terror and immediately gets caught by an angry Chef. Immediately, Sierra is shown being delighted about Amy's elimination. The next morning she and Topher have a talk about the show in which he reveals he only liked it because he had wanted to become famous. Sierra is disgusted by this revelation, calling him a fake fan. During the challenge, she has trouble finding someone to pair up with, however she manages to team up with Heather who is disgruntled by Geoff's lack of cooperation. She sets up a tent and separates herself from Heather when the actual endurance part of the challenge starts. She manages to be one of two people left standing during the challenge, when it is revealed that all she has to do to win is touch an ice block, she immediately runs up to it and touches it; winning immunity and beating Heather. That night, she votes out Geoff due to him receiving major injuries during the challenge. That night, she expresses her disbelief at the way Geoff had left. During the challenge, she is forced to pair up with Heather in order to throw a party and attract enough people to go to their side of the barn and win the challenge. She gets annoyed with Heather's constant disappearing during the challenge, and ends up having to set up their side of the barn herself. When Topher and Lindsay seem to be beating them, Heather comes up to her and tells her that Chef said that Cody's hair was boring, resulting in Sierra going over to Topher's side of the barn and beating Chef up. When it is revealed that Heather had lied about the entire ordeal, Sierra is angry. She and Heather end up losing the challenge and have to face off against one another in a tiebreaker. Despite it seeming like she had lost due to Heather throwing an idol into the sea first, it turns out that it was Sierra's idol that was thrown into the ocean, keeping Sierra in the game. During the final day, she reads out a note revealing the fallen comrades twist, but initially expresses confusion. During the challenge, she manages to hang on long enough and beats Topher in the final immunity challenge. While she offers Topher and Lindsay a chance to bribe her to keep one of them, her offers go ignored as the two besties converse. At tribal council, she reveals that she votes for Lindsay to go home due to her being way too easy to beat in the finale with her being a returnee. Sierra's plead to the jury involves her telling them about her managing to deal with Cody's sudden elimination and Amy's torment, suggesting that she had managed to put up with more than Topher had. In the end she ends up winning over Topher due to Cody rallying votes for her at the last minute in a 4-3 vote, to which she expresses a great amount of delight. Appearances Trivia Comparisons *Sierra is the third tallest female contestant (second being Jasmine and the tallest being mutant Dakota), surpassing Heather, and the sixth tallest character overall (the other three being Rodney, DJ, and Geoff) of the original cast. She is seen as being taller than Alejandro, whose height was mentioned to be six foot. This means she is over six feet tall, which is quite tall for a girl. *Sierra is one of the eight characters to have dyed hair the others are Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Blaineley, Max, Lindsay, and Tammy. *Sierra is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Chef, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. *Sierra is one of two contestants to have purple hair, with the other being Max. *Sierra is one of six characters known to roleplay. The others are Harold, Noah, Sam, Leonard, and Tammy. **This is especially ironic, considering this wiki is a roleplay. Competition *Sierra is the first winner of the roleplay. *After That's Radical, Dude!, she was in the bottom 2 or 3 of every tribal council she attended without immunity. *Sierra is tied for the most individual immunity wins along with Lindsay, with 4, counting her jury win. **She has the most challenge wins out of the whole Total Drama Hawaiian Islands cast with 9 challenges won out of 13. Miscellaneous *Sierra's obsession over Chris and the contestants of Total Drama (especially Cody), to the point where she knows many details of their personal life implies that she suffers from Celebrity Worship Syndrome. *It was revealed on Total Drama Online that her hair is dyed purple because it is the same color as Cody's bruises, she carries pictures of Cody in her hair, she wears the same pants as Cody's mom, and she has six toes on her left foot. References *It is mentioned on her Re:Fresh blogs profile, that Sierra moderates wikis. See also Category:Females Category:Aloha Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends